wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Ragnaros
Also see other Molten Core Bosses. History thumb|Ragnaros The Firelord and his brethren once held sway over the entire world. As a servant of the Old Gods, he fought against the Titans for domination over the planet. The victorious Titans banished him and his brethren to the Elemental Plane - there to remain imprisoned until the end of time. It was then and there that the brothers turned on each other. For five millennia a battle was fought at the core of this world. It was during the Elemental Sundering that the Firelord, Ragnaros, sought to consume Thunderaan, Prince of Air. Thunderaan fell, utterly defeated. The Firelord feasted upon the essence of Thunderaan, but was unable to consume him entirely. In the center of a vast lake of fire in the Elemental Plane stands Sulfuron Keep, the home of Ragnaros the Firelord. Until comparatively recently, he ruled his underground land with an iron fist. Three hundred years ago, during the War of the Three Hammers, the Dark Iron Dwarf leader named Thaurissan, seeking to summon a supernatural minion that would ensure his victory, called upon the ancient powers sleeping beneath the world. To his shock, and ultimately his doom, the creature that emerged was more terrible than any nightmare he could have imagined. Now, freed by Thaurissan's call, Ragnaros erupted into being once again. Ragnaros' apocalyptic rebirth into Azeroth shattered the Blackrock Mountain and created a raging volcano at the center of the devastation. The volcano, known as Blackrock Spire, was bordered by the Searing Gorge to the north and the Burning Steppes to the south. Though Thaurissan was killed by the forces he had unleashed, his surviving brethren were ultimately enslaved by Ragnaros and his elementals. They remain within the Spire to this day (in the Molten Core). Witnessing the horrific devastation and the fires spreading across the southern mountains, King Madoran and King Khardros halted their armies and hastily turned back towards their kingdoms, unwilling to face the awesome wrath of Ragnaros. Cut off from the energies of his fiery realm, Ragnaros is but a shadow of his true self. However, he still has more than enough strength to put an end to any army of would-be heroes. Now, in a greatly weakened state, he lies at the bottom of that volcano on Azeroth, striving to find a way home, as well as to gather his strength once again so he can burn away Azeroth and take it for his own. Meanwhile, in Sulfuron Keep and elsewhere across the Firelands, his elemental princes battle constantly for dominance. He and his dwarven minions took control of the Blackrock mountain's volcanic depths and made war on the orcs in the Upper Blackrock Spire, which served as the seat of power for Nefarian the Black Dragon. Ragnaros has uncovered the secret to creating life from stone and plans to build an army of unstoppable golems to aid him in conquering the whole of Blackrock Mountain. Strategy Ragnaros's Abilities thumb|Ragnaros and Executus is shown with a player character shown for scale. Ragnaros has several abilities that he uses in the fight. They are as follows: Wrath of Ragnaros : Melee Knock back - When this ability is used characters in melee range are sent flying and knocked down, Ragnaros will call out "Taste the Flames of Sulfuron!". It will take a several seconds to get back up from this ability and you then need to run back into melee range as you can be sent flying very far and end up in awkward positions. Very often you will come down in lava and have to find a way out fast or die due to the lava damage. It is resistable and your tanks should have high fire resistance stats (250+) so they can resist it most of the time. It hits for 1000 damage and is on a 25 second cool down timer. The melee DPS characters (rogues) should back away before the timer goes off to avoid the damage and thowback. Ranged Knock back : Ragnaros can effect a player that is at a distance with a ranged knock back. This will knock them back as well as knocking down and damaging other players around the player. The area of effect is fairly small so with proper spacing no more than one player should be knocked down. The target is picked by random. This attack happens every 20-30 seconds and will be announced by Ragnaros saying "By fire be purged!" Lava Splash : At various times a lava splash will be triggered which cause large damage to all those hit. It will effect anyone within close proximity to a lava flow. With decent fire resist (150+) it should be resisted most of the time. Damage is reduced by fire resist and normal damages related to fire resist are: 0FR/800, 100FR/400 and 200FR/200. Elemental Fire : This is a debuff that Ragnaros puts on whoever has aggro. This should always be seen on the main tank, if its not someone is doing too much aggro and should slow down. This does several thousand damage over a period of time, so the main tank must be healed constantly to prevent this from killing him. Magma Blast : If no one is engaged in melee with Ragnaros he will start throwing magma blasts at random characters. This ability hits for 4000-6000 damage so can kill most non tank players in 1 hit. It is easy to avoid though, always have someone in melee range of Ragnaros! Melt Weapon : A very nice gold sink that Blizzard implimented is that every time you hit Ragnaros your weapon is damaged. The only way around this is to be prepared, if you are melee bring spare weapons and ensure the raid has a repair-bot for between every few attempts. Summon Sons of Flame> : After 3 minutes of combat Ragnaros will summon 8 Sons of Flame. After 1 1/2 minutes or once they are defeated Ragnaros will reappear. If you or Ragnaros is not dead after a further 3 minutes this process will repeat until your group or Ragnaros is dead. Combat Strategy *Fire resistance is the "trick" to beating him. **Your MT should have at least 300 (315 is recommended with buffs) **Any melee classes should have at least 200. **Any other class should have at the very least 100 (unbuffed), or they won't be around very long. In each case, more fire resistance is better. **Everyone in the raid should use anywhere from 1-3 fire protection potions during the fight to stay alive. Preferred a few seconds before the sons of flame spawn. **All ranged DPS (Mages, Hunters, Warlocks) should keep in mind that it is impossible for them to pull aggro from the MT. Ragnaros will always attack players who are in melee range first, regardless of their position on his hatelist. ( So don't hold back on DPS ) *HINT: Head your raid ( up to 15 players at time ( In patch 1.10 only 10 players may enter ) ) to LBRS and Mind Control one or more Scarshield Spellbinders ( you can find them just at the entrance under the bridge), at this point provide all players with his +83 Fire resistance buff. The buff lasts 60 Minutes. (Note, you can only do 1 spellbinder at a time, as their spell is on a 1 hour cooldown) *HINT2: See the Plate Resist List, Mail Resist List, Leather Resist List, Cloth Resist List, Misc Resist List for a selection of good fire resist gear. *Set Up: *Setup is very important in the fight. All melee and close support need to be on the inner ring engaging Ragnaros while he is up. All the healers and ranged support should be on the secondary ring away from Ragnaros. They must also stay away from the lava flows or they will be affected by the lava splashes. Also all players should spread out so that they are not knocked back and damaged when Ragnaros uses his ranged knock back ability. This means that melee should be around Ragnaros generally on the south, west and north parts of the inner ring, and the ranged is on the south and west portions of the outer ring. *When the Sons are about to spawn it is important the the ranged collapse and set up back from the lip of the southern outer ring. This is where the Sons of flame will rush to. Just before Ragnaros submerges melee should collapse to the center of the outer southern ridge, to be ready to engage the Sons. Once Ragnaros submerges the main tank and his healers can head there to help as well. *In general you need to get Ragnaros down to roughly 30-40% before the first wave of Sons to have a legitimate chance of defeating him before a second wave spawns. This is the ideal way to defeat him. If a second wave spawn it is much harder to survive as you have likely lost many players by this point. If a second wave does spawn and you had gotten Ragnaros down to less than 5% health your main strategy should be to delay the spawns (trap, banish, kite, etc) for the 1 1/2 minutes and then kill Ragnaros when he resurfaces. Over all though your best plan is get enough DPS on him in the first 3 minutes to drop him below 40%. Two waves of sons is an excellent recipie for a wipe. *Lastly, from the time you get Domo to summon Ragnaros you have 2 hours to defeat him. If you do not he will submerge and you will have to go and defeatl Domo again to summon him. *Stage 1: *Have your MTs run in and attack, and have all your melee-ers and ranged DPS-ers assist. You have 3 minutes to get Ragnaros' health down as much as possible. *Ragnaros will shoot random explosions that knock people into the air (often into the lava) and do a lot of damage, so healers need to be on their toes. *Ragnaros also has an AoE knockback ability that he does on a regular basis. All melee-ers but your MTs should back out before this happens and then re-engage immediately afterwards. *Stage 2: *Ragnaros submerges and 8 "Sons of Flame" come out. They do purely fire-based damage and have an AoE mana burn, so you need to keep them away from your mana-users.The sons spawn from around the spiral that Ragnaros is along the west, north and east side, and then rush south to meet the raid. The sons damage is entirely fire based, so with decent fire resistance you will take very little damage from them. *Control them with warriors, mage frost novas, mage blizzard, hunter freezing traps and kill them all ( do not banish, there is no enough time. Some guilds do banish once however. )The Sons should be tanked and banished while one is being dealt with. It is important to always have at least one that is not banished at a time, as sometimes when all the remaining live sons are banished they count as being dead and Ragnaros will re-appear. If this happens you are very likely looking at a wipe. Also you must deal with the Sons quickly as Ragnaros will surface after 1 1/2 minutes if they are dead or not. To accomplish this every MUST be assisting one person that is picking targets. If attacks are spread out they will take to long to kill. With all DPS on one Son you should be aiming to drop one every 10 seconds or less. *Ragnaros will come back after 90 seconds or when all sons are dead, whatever happens first.When you are nearing the 90 second point in the fight it is critical that you send the main tank, secondary tank and their healers back to engage Ragnaros when he re-enters combat. If the tank is not there Ragnaros will start throwing Magma blasts. Once the rest of the group has killed any remaining sons they should re-enter combat with Ragnaros. *Stage: 3 *Same as phase one. You have 3 more minutes before he submerges again for another minute-and-a-half session with the Sons of Flame. *Generally, you want to kill him before the Sons spawn again or else you will probably die. If you don't get him to at least 40% HP before the end of Stage 1, then you probably won't accomplish this goal. Also see this very comprehensive How to kill Ragnaros guide. Loot Tier 2 Set Ragnaros can drop pant piece of all tier 2 set. i.e: *Judgement Legplates *Legplates of Wrath *Legplates of Ten Storms *Dragonstalker's Legguards *Stormrage Legguards *Bloodfang Pants *Leggings of Transcendence *Nemesis Leggings *Netherwind Pants Other Loot Weapon Perdition's Blade Bonereaver's Edge Spinal Reaper Armor Dragon's Blood Cape Cloak of the Shrouded Mists Crown of Destruction Malistar's Defender Onslaught Girdle Misc Choker of the Fire Lord Band of Sulfuras Band of Accuria Shard of the Flame Essence of the Pure Flame Eye of Sulfuras (used to forge Sulfuras, Hand of Ragnaros) Category:NPCs Category:Bosses Category:Instance Characters Category:Lore Characters Category:Elemental